Le nom de ton monde
by Oceanna
Summary: Je t'observe, cachée, alors que tu t'entraînes seul sous le regard de la lune. Tu ne sais pas que je te regarde et que mes pensées suivent le rythme de tes attaques et de tes parades." Un one-shot centré sur Kanda, tel que l'imagine Lenalee.


A/N : Mon premier one-shot sur -man ! Cela doit bien faire un an que j'essaye de travailler le personnage de Kanda, mais sans succès jusqu'à présent. J'ai essayé de le garder au minimum OOC (j'espère, en fait, qu'il n'est PAS OOC). J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

_Le nom de ton monde_

.

Il fait nuit et tu ne dors pas. Je le sais bien : je ne dors pas moi non plus. Au contraire, je t'observe, en silence, sans que tu ne le saches. Je t'observe de loin, cachée. Je sais que si je m'approche plus, tu sentiras ma présence. Et je ne pourrais plus te regarder lors de mes insomnies.

Tu t'entraîne seul, seul le chant feutré de ton sabre brise le calme de la nuit. Ton sabre est ton bras, tu es ton sabre, Mugen est ton être. Et tu chantes avec Mugen le chant de la mort et du sang, avec grâce, donnant au trépas ses lettres de noblesse. Tu sais qu'en réalité, il n'y a aucune noblesse dans la mort, et tu sais encore plus que la beauté de ces combats à mort n'est qu'illusion, qu'il n'est que sauvagerie, carnage boucherie. Moi, je ne veux pas le savoir. Pas encore, ce ne sera jamais encore le bon moment pour l'accepter...

.

Toi, tu as dix-huit ans et tu sais la mort.

.

Toi, tu as dix-huit ans et tu veux oublier la vie.

.

Tu as dans tes yeux l'amertume des rêves brisés, l'amertume de savoir le monde cruel et impitoyable. Tu as la dureté minérale de ceux qui n'y croient plus, de ceux qui savent que la mort est toujours sale, que la mort est toujours une fin, que l'humanité trouvera toujours une nouvelle bassesse à accomplir.

Tu méprises maintenant la clarté des utopies distantes. Ton univers est la nuit, où seule la lune peut te suivre, inaccessible, ton univers est ténèbres glacées à ton image, et à son image, tu as glacé ton coeur, affûté tes mots et tu ne t'es plus reposé que sur ta volonté. Tu es un exterminateur. Pire qu'une machine, tu sais penser et parler, faire souffrir consciemment. Mais, de tout cela,tu crois que tu n'es que volonté : c'est pour cela que tu méprises la mort qui ne peut pas faire descendre sur toi sa faux acérée. Et je suis folle pour trouver une certaine beauté dans ce monde que tu laisses entrevoir.

.

Tu portes en toi la haine méprisante, née de la jalousie, à l'égard de ceux qui y croient encore. Ils sont naïfs, aveugles, passionnés, émotifs, indécis et perdent leur temps avec leur remords et leur compassion. Ce sont des personnes comme moi.

Tu refuses de reconnaître que tu les admire.

Celui que tu nommes «le larbin roux» qui cache son savoir sous sa spontanéité, «la pousse de soja» qui s'entête à croire qu'elle est capable de sauver tout le monde. Et tu m'as avoué à demi-mots que tu m'admirais, ce jour où j'ai encore trouvé refuge auprès de toi quand j'ai rencontré Léverrier. Et parfois, je devine dans tes yeux les questions que tu te poses avant de les oublier : d'où tirons-nous cette force qui nous pousse à espérer encore, à nous dépasser, à nous relever ? Et je ne sais plus quoi te répondre, Kanda, sinon que toi aussi tu peux te relever et espérer. Je le sais. D'où tirent-nous cette énergie qui nous sublime parce qu'elle n'est ni orgueil, ni haine, ni cupidité ? Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de glacer notre coeur et nous pouvons aimer... Je ne sais pas d'autre réponse. C'est cela qui nous force à garder notre humanité malgré la réalité amère des akumas –nous sommes en train de tuer des hommes !– malgré la mort qui nous menace à chaque instant, moi ou tous ceux que j'aime. Mais, Kanda, si je n'aimais pas, je ne pourrais pas me battre comme je le fais maintenant, je ne pourrais pas aider ceux qui me sont chers. C'est pour cela que, quoiqu'il m'arrivera, je me battrais jusqu'au bout. Sans cela, ce serait stupide d'avoir autant de sang sur les mains, d'avoir versé autant de larmes... Sans cela, je ne serai qu'un poids. Je n'ai pas ta force, celle de me savoir vide, celle de ne plus tenir à rien, ou presque, et pourtant de continuer à vivre.

Toi, tu n'as su vraiment te battre seulement le jour où ton coeur est devenu de pierre. Le jour où tu es devenu moins qu'humain, proche, si proche des akumas. Le jour où tu as deviné que tu n'étais qu'une machine destinée à suivre les ordres de ses supérieurs sans se soucier du plan dans son ensemble. Tu as tout fait pour agir dans ce sens. Je le sais. Je te connais depuis que tu es arrivé au QG, tu te souviens... Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai rien deviné, ou plutôt, pourquoi j'agis comme si je n'avais rien deviné, pourquoi je te souris comme je souris aux autres. Tu ne sais pas non plus pourquoi Lavi persiste à utiliser ton prénom, même si pour toi tu es simplement Kanda, maintenant, une moitié de nom pour une moitié d'homme, les choses étaient claires ainsi, pourquoi Allen persiste à engager des joutes verbales avec toi, à se plaindre honnêtement de son mépris, à te regarder comme si tu pouvais changer. Mais Kanda, tu es encore humain. Je le sais. Tu nous protèges à ta manière, probablement parce que tu es trop embarrassé pour l'admettre. Tu sais, même quand Nii-san est venu, j'ai pris l'habitude de me reposer un peu sur toi, parce que tu ne disais rien, tu ne demandais rien.

Tu ne veux pas le croire, mais ton coeur à dégelé à notre contact et nous nous y sommes immédiatement immiscé pour tenter de le remplir un peu plus, avec notre chaleur, notre bout de soleil. Parce que tu es un camarade, Kanda, un ami. Nous n'allons pas te laisser seul. Je ne te laisserai pas seul.

Et je sais que ton univers est devenu aube grise, parce qu'il était trop tard pour changer les choses, parce qu'un jour tu as découvert que la solitude glaciale de ta chambre devenais insupportable, parce que tu as découvert que nous pouvions te manquer. Tu t'es traité de tous les noms après cette révélation. Je m'en rappelle, parce que tu as été pire que d'habitude cette semaine là, et que tu ne m'as pas parlé du tout. Mais surtout, parce qu'un jour tu étais tellement en colère contre toi-même que je t'ai entendu grommeler tandis que tu t'entraînais.

Oh, bien sûr, tu préfères mourir plutôt que d'admettre ça. Et nous agissons tous un peu comme si nous n'avions rien compris, parce que sinon tu te braqueras encore. Et tu plongeras encore dans les ténèbres qui t'entourent. Mais tu gardes notre lumière, c'est déjà assez, même si le reste du temps, tu boues de rage contre le monde, contre la vie... Elle s'émousse parfois toute seule.

Et cela te fait peur, parce que ton cœur est de pierre, inébranlable et qu'il devient à peine tendre, et qu'il peut déjà se faire poignarder...

.

C'est parce que le nom de ton monde est perte et absence. Et tu sais quand cela à commencé. Je le sais moi aussi, parce que je me suis introduite dans le bureau de Nii-san sous le prétexte de remettre un peu d'ordre et que j'ai trouvé ta fiche d'information, froide et objective.

Ta soeur, la douce Umi, qui comme suggéré son nom n'avait été qu'un vague, à peine née déjà repartie... Ta soeur avec ses cheveux de fée, ses jeux et son innocence cruelle d'enfant, tombée malade trop vite, trop vite morte comme une chandelle que l'on vient de moucher. Il y avait une vieille photo délavée à côté de la tienne. J'aurais aimé avoir une petite soeur comme elle.

Ton père devenu distant, puis Akuma.

Ta mère, sa première victime.

Ton maître qui t'enseigna toutes les illusions, puis te laissas avec Mugen et ton tatouage maudit.

Et maintenant, ce que nous vivons tous. Les exorcistes qui tombent au combat. Tu ne prends pas la peine de les pleurer, les larmes ne servent à rien, elles ne pouvaient pas faire revivre les morts. Alors depuis ce jour, je pleure pour nous deux, Kanda, parce que moi, je crois que chaque larme qu'on retiens nous brûle le coeur et qu'elles doivent sortir un jour. Je pleure pour nous deux, et tu l'as compris, Kanda, parce que je suis la seule à qui tu ne reproches pas mes larmes.

Pourtant, je sais que tu penses à toutes ces morts, celle de Daisya, par exemple. Et ce sont les mêmes questions que je devine : pourquoi lui et pas toi ? Pourquoi sa vie qu'il aimait et non la tienne qui ne t'importait pas ? Pourquoi lui qu'on pleurerait et non toi qui ne manquerait à personne ? Pourquoi pas toi ? Toi, teinté de sang et de ténèbres, toi à moitié monstre ? Je ne sais pas comment te dire que tu as tort, Kanda, que nous pleurerions tous si tu disparaissais, que nous nous sentirions orphelins, sans toi pour nous rabrouer, pour nous rappeler que le monde est dur, pour nous obliger à regarder la réalité en face...

Et tandis que je te regarde, que tu danses avec Mugen la sauvagerie exquise du sang et de la mort, je sais que le chant de son sabre dit que le nom de ton monde est absence mais que nous le remplissons, que nous réchauffons ton âme, que nous nous obstinerons à vouloir te libérer des ténèbres qui t'entourent, je m'obstinerai même si tout est en vain... Ton sabre chante aussi ta volonté de nous protéger pour ne pas nous voir disparaître à ton tour...

Tu penses que nous ne savons pas que tu souhaites protéger notre vieux reste de pureté et d'espoir fou parce que tu ne veux pas que nous devenions comme toi. Je ne te détromperai pas, parce qu'égoistement j'ai envie que tu me protèges encore un peu...

Et, tandis que je te regarde durant mes insomnies te battre contre le vent, danser la mort et le sang, sous l'oeil distant de la lune et le paysage en ombre chinoises, je sais que ta danse est une promesse, que ta danse est un mot? Protéger.

Et si ce mot résonne encore du carnage et de la sauvagerie, il est moins tâché que celui de combattre seul.

Mugen siffle à tes oreille son appréciation, et dans mon coin d'ombre, je souris.

Peut-être un jour arriverons-nous, nous aussi à te protéger et à te sauver...


End file.
